Touchscreens are usually adopted on screens of terminals such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and an eBook reader. To prevent a user from performing a misoperation on a touchscreen, a screen locking function is usually set on a terminal in a standby process, and an operation can be properly performed on the touchscreen only after the terminal is unlocked.
In a screen locking state, to make it convenient for the user to view a new message or perform a shortcut setting, the terminal usually provides a notification bar that is triggered and displayed by a downward sliding operation. A method for displaying the notification bar is: A terminal receives a sliding operation of sliding from the top of a screen downwards, which is triggered by a user; the terminal detects whether a sliding speed of the sliding operation exceeds a preset threshold; and if a detection result is that the sliding speed exceeds the preset threshold, that is, the sliding operation is a quick downward sliding operation, the terminal moves the notification bar from the top of the screen to the screen for displaying. Then, the user may view a new message or perform a shortcut setting on the notification bar, for example, quickly enabling/disabling Bluetooth, quickly enabling/disabling a wireless network, and adjusting brightness of the screen.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology at least has the following problems: When a user places a terminal in a pocket, the terminal is likely to cause friction with a finger or skin of the user, and the friction is recognized by the terminal as a quick downward sliding operation. This causes triggering and displaying of the notification bar unknown to the user, and thereby causing a misoperation to occur.